bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bully Wiki
Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 List of featured articles By date *Jimmy Hopkins (August 11, 2008 - August 20) *Algernon Papadopoulos (August 20 - August 28) *Damon West (August 28 - September 10) *Lola Lombardi (September 10 - September 20) *Bif Taylor (September 20 - October 1) *Russell Northrop (October 1 - October 10) *Dr. Crabblesnitch (October 10 - October 21) *Constantinos Brakus (October 21 - November 1) *Gary Smith (November 1 - November 14) *Miss Danvers (November 14 - November 26} *Trent Northwick (November 26 - December 15) *Tad Spencer (December 15 - December 23) *Christmas is Here (December 23 - December 31) *Ted Thompson (December 31 - January 19, 2009) *Karl Branting (January 19 - January 28) *Pinky Gauthier (January 28 - February 9) *Hal Esposito (February 9 - February 21) *Eunice Pound (February 21 - March 1) *Wade Martin (March 1 - March 15) *Edgar Munsen (March 15 - April 1) *Bullworth Academy (April 1 - April 21) *Bob (April 21 - May 4) *Pete Kowalski (May 4 - May 19) *Christy Martin (May 19 - June 5) *Melvin O'Connor (June 5 - June 28) *Mr. Hattrick (June 28 - July 22) *Preppies (July 22 - August 7) *Pedro De La Hoya (August 7 - August 20) *Johnny Vincent (August 20 - September 7) *Seth Kolbe (September 7 - September 28) *Zoe Taylor (September 28 - October 18) *Mandy Wiles (October 18 - October 29) *Halloween (October 29 - November 3) *Bullying (November 3 - November 16) *Earnest Jones (November 16 - November 30) *Derby Harrington (November 30 - December 18) *Christmas is Here (December 18 - December 28) *Gurney (December 28 - January 15, 2010) *Ms. Philips (January 15 - February 1) *Tom Gurney (February 1 - February 15) *Fatty Johnson (February 15 - March 5) *Melody Adams (March 5 - March 23) *Jocks (March 23 - April 15) *Vance Medici (April 15 - May 6) *Juri Karamazov (May 6 - May 20) *Townies (May 20 - June 10) *Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival (June 10 - June 25) *Mihailovich (June 25 - July 11 ) *Jimmy Hopkins (July 11 - 30 July) *Thad Carlson (July 30 - August 19 ) *Clint (aka Henry) (August 19 - September 5) *Mr. Galloway (September 5 - September 24) *Russell Northrop (September 24 - 25 ) *Ray Hughes (September 25 - October 14) *Edna (October 14 - October 31 ) *Halloween (October 31 - November 13) *Mr. Wiggins (November 13 - December 21) *Christmas is here (December 21 - January 12, 2011) *Nerds (January 12 - February 21 ) *Jimmy Hopkins (February 21 - May 31) *Sheldon Thompson (May 31 - July 11) *Duncan (July 11 - August 30) *Jimmy Hopkins (August 30 - October 19) *Halloween (October 19 - November 11) *Gary Smith (November 11 2011 - May 12 2012) *Pete Kowalski (May 12 - June 23) *Dan Wilson (June 23 - July 26) *Edward Seymour II (July 26 - August 18) *Mrs. Carvin (August 18 - October 19) *Mr. Burton (October 19 - November 22) *Parker Ogilvie (November 22 - By category Note that any article with no picture is ineligible to be featured. *6 (out of 6) Main Characters *4 (out of 7) Bullies **Russell, Trent, Wade, Tom (last Feb 2010) *5 (out of 9) Jocks (6 of 10 if you count Bob as a Jock) **Damon, Ted, Mandy, Juri, Dan (last July 2012) *5 (out of 9) Nerds * Algie, Melvin, Ernest, Fatty, Thad (last August 2010) *5 (out of 9) Preppies **Bif, Tad, Pinky, Derby, Parker (last November 2012) *4 (out of 9) Greasers **Lola, Hal, Johnny, Vance (last May 2010) *5 (out of 9) Townies **Edgar, Zoe, Clint, Gurney, Duncan (last August 2011) *6 (out of 14) Non-Clique Students **Constantinos, Eunice, Christy, Pedro, Melody, Sheldon (last July 2011) *6 (out of 6) Clique Leaders *3 (out of 4) Prefects * Karl, Seth, Edward (last August 2012) *4 (out of 7) Non-Teacher Faculty ** Crabblesnitch, Danvers, Edna, Carvin (last October 2012) *5 (out of 10) Teachers ** Hattrick, Philips, Galloway, Wiggins, Burton (last November 2012) *3 (out of 5) Little Kids **Pedro, Melody, Sheldon (last July 2011) *1 (out of 25) Townsfolk **Smith *1 (out of 6) Deleted Characters **Bob *2 (out of 75) Missions *2 (out of 21) Locations *4 (out of 8) Cliques Discussion Derby is now featured (or will be once I get done updating the main page). After this we should try to get some sort of Christmas themed article as featured. Mc (talk) 18:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :After Gurney, one of the Bullies will be featured, they have not been featured for some time now. Dan the Man 1983 03:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well we featured Ms Phillips instead. After her if we want to do a Bully then, it should be Davis I think. After Davis, maybe Fatty. I just did a big rewrite and cleanup on his article and it looks good I think. Mc (talk) 07:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Davis or Tom would do. That was a good re-write on Fatty, article looks much better. He is a definate. Dan the Man 1983 12:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna feature Tom. He has such a small role that there's not much could be added to his article, I think there's plenty of room for improving Davis'. So Tom, and then Fatty in 2 weeks. Mc (talk) 17:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fatty is now added. After him I suggest a clique to be featured again. Dan the Man 1983 17:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is time we thought about a new featured article, since the Jock have been up for nearly 3 weeks. Any suggestions? Dan the Man 1983 14:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I myself suggest a Greaser, none of them have not been feature for a while. Dan the Man 1983 14:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I went ahead and got Vance ready to post. I didn't go for posting Peanut and Norton cos we don't really agree how to write about the whole 2nd in command thing and I don't like either of those articles that much right now. Vance's on the other hand looks pretty good, and there's more to say about him than Lefty and Lucky. Mc (talk) 20:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) New featured article, Townies. Mc (talk) 01:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Past two choices have been good. After the Townies, I suggest another mission page, or something that is not a character. Dan the Man 1983 15:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Added one of the Townsfolk for a change, since none of them have been featured. Dan the Man 1983 19:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thad has been added as featured article, Jeff you make the decision on the next one. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Clint aka Henry added. Next article should be a teacher I think. McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, what teacher were you thinking? Dan the Man 1983 18:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Galloway has not been featured yet, which does suprise me, since he is most fans favourite teacher along with Ms. Phillips. Dan the Man 1983 18:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Russell hasn't been featured in a while. It is my suggestion that he be featured again soon. Maybe Kate 04:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Thats good suggestion Kate. Dan the Man 1983 05:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (Undent) Why are we re-posting old articles when there's still tons that haven't been featured? I took down Russell and added Ray Hughes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Cause there is no rule that states an article cannot be featured twice. But good choice to take Russell down and add Ray. Dan the Man 1983 07:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Edna added as featured article. Dan the Man 1983 11:26, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should see another Preppie, it's been about a year since Derby was made featured articles 04:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree maybe for a Preppie, the featured article could be Parker, nothing really wrong with his page I think. LPchimpunks 04:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I changed the featured article to Jimmy because the Nerds had been featured for a month and a half and I didn't feel like trying to pick and write a new one and apparently neither did Dan, and when that happens it goes back to Jimmy. McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, but I agree with the comments above, it's about time a Preppie was added. I'll just leave that to you anyways. Dan the Man 1983 23:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::After Beatrice, I suggest a Greaser is featured. A greaser hasn't featured in over 2 and half years. Messi1983 (talk) 20:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Bully Wiki image policy discussion Tyler's Art.com has disabled inbound links from this wiki. Since using the images on this site meets fair use laws and we were doing the direct link thing as a consideration, I have taken down all links to his site (they aren't doing any good anyway, since they're blocked) and uploading the beta character images. In fact I think it's time we slack the strict image rules. Not that I want to go back to the stupid free-for-all we had when we had the badges, but this isn't wikipedia either. Jeff (talk| ) 23:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :How do you mean slack them? Messi1983 (talk) 04:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I used a West Virginia slang word that normal people don't use. I meant to loosen the rules, make them a little less strict. ::I was thinking of maybe making a list of wanted images for the wiki. To stat with I think every character should have a full body view of its outfits (summer, winter, gym class, halloween, pajamas). ::I'd also say we should make it a rule that images uploaded to Bully Wiki shouldn't have website watermarks like IGN and GameSpot on them. Official Rockstar logo is ok but it's best if the screenshot has no watermarks at all. Jeff (talk| ) 15:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Loosening them and making them less stricter sounds good. List sounds good, but I am not sure on the website marks ruling, as most released screenshots have those on them. Messi1983 (talk) 21:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, it probably wouldn't work to completely forbid them, but we should make a rule like "only if the image is really necessary and we can't find one without a watermark" about using them. Jeff (talk| ) 22:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::It wouldn't work to forbid them anyways. Also, how exactly does that make rules less stricter, when you're asking users to add images with no website marks on them? Messi1983 (talk) 23:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you guys want, you can make a list of pics that are needed, and I can take screenshots of them since I have Fraps. Hua Xiong (talk) 00:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC)